This invention relates to panel mounted feed through connector assemblies which are particularly adapted for interconnecting flexible pneumatic hose lines such as used to operate air brakes and the like in trucks and semi-trailers, and more particularly to such a panel mounted connector assembly which provides for the support and coupling of the ends of a plurality of a flexible pneumatic pressure lines.
The invention was developed in response to the expensive and problematic use of existing threaded brass compression and connector assemblies now in use in vehicle pneumatic brake and air systems.
In some industries, the use of air lines in vehicle subsystems is substantial. Pneumatic or pressurized air is used to control braking functions, air horns and pneumatically operated cab seats. The transmission of this pneumatic air throughout a vehicle is problematical, however. Truck and vehicle manufacturers typically utilize threaded brass compression assemblies for connections between pneumatic flexible lines. One threaded brass compression assembly typically joins several flexible pneumatic lines.
Such brass assemblies are expensive and tend to leak. Typically, if a leak develops in a pressure seal, the entire assembly must be disassembled to find and repair the leak. Haphazard running of the pneumatic lines and location and support of threaded brass compression assemblies also causes leaks and difficult servicing. Time consuming leak testing and replacement of metal pressure line connections result in expensive down time and warranty claims.